


of buns and puddings;

by bloodynargles



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/F, F/M, Gen, LELI AND COLE KNOW ALL, M/M, Some characters only mentioned, i intend for leli and josie to do the do, just in another fic but since these are all bundled together, otpprompts, u can totally read it shippy for them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen had been in and out, and by the Maker did she miss her husband, his hazel eyes welcoming her home and his strong arms holding her when she wanted to just stop. So, no one was here to stop her from stress eating the cakes they didn't sell in a day or two's time. Blackwall had mumbled about something like Bull wanting those, but honestly she couldn't quite hear him over the amount of pure beard. <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/112611765327/imagine-your-otp-running-a-bakery-muse-a-starts">{x}</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	of buns and puddings;

It had been so _stressful_ recently, Josie running off to Orlais in order to appease a few nobles who ordered regularly, Leliana hadn't been much help, though she _had_ persuaded Cassandra to stop glaring at most who came in. Cullen had been in and out, and by the Maker did she miss her husband, his hazel eyes welcoming her home and his strong arms holding her when she wanted to just _stop_. So, no one was here to stop her from stress eating the cakes they didn't sell in a day or two's time. Blackwall had mumbled about something like Bull wanting those, but honestly she couldn't quite hear him over the amount of pure _beard_. Then Cullen had sent a message about not being able to come home for another two months and really it all went downhill from there.

 

She's looking down at the new shoes Cole had been showing off for the last ten minutes when she first notices the pudge, and really she doesn't have that much weight on her bones. The other's excited voice drowns out as she puts it up to the stress eating, it _had_ to be- there really wasn't another option. She'd been eating so much, not watching her weight – it had to stop. Today. “Arie?” Cole's voice interrupted her thoughts and purple eyes jumped up to him at the noise, “Sorry, Cole.” His eyebrows furrow as if something is bothering him, or maybe he's just being himself, again. Catching her thoughts without meaning to. “Its sma-” But the bell on the door jingles before he can finish and she's back to putting a sweet smile on for their customers as his eyes follow her smooth, practised movements.

 

Blackwall offers her a cupcake after they're done for the day, one of the orange variety, her _favourite_ \- no, no. She declines, says something about eating healthier while grabbing her coat, deciding it would be better to walk to the store for food, rather than taking the car. The cold nips at her nose and her thoughts drift to Cullen, probably standing in the middle of a warmly lit hall talking to nobles that do nothing other than ask if he's single – clearly, blatantly ignoring the wedding band that was snug on his ring finger. Most likely stuttering through responses that weren't to do with their bakery, or anything he was well versed in, she hoped he wished she was there with him. They hadn't had some time together for _months_ , and the last time they had had sex, it was rushed and against a wall, no time for the caressing or sweet touches that she yearned for. Would he even want her right now? Probably not, he was always one for tracing pictures against her flat stomach with his finger, usually after they had reached their peak and always with a sleepy look on his face, oh how she wishes he was with her now.

 

She pushes the door of the small general shop down the road from them open, the cashier greeting her with a happy smile, a warm one given in reply as she wanders down an isle. Is poking a bag of lettuce when her phone rings and she brings it to her ear, holding it there with her shoulder. “Hello?” She's half wanting it to be Evie, or maybe Cullen if he's found a moment to spare – but Dorian's voice rings over the line. “And doesn't my lovely Inquisitor sound lively today.” A sigh passes her lips, what was he fishing for? “ _Dorian_.” “Oh, touché. Vivenne dragged me to shop with her today, that was purely tiring. I don't think I’ve ever seen someone buy so many pairs of the same type of shoes, and when I suggested maybe she should choose a bolder colour, oh! Oh the glowering look I got thrown my way, that woman could kill a man with her judgemental ways.” “And you expected something else..?” “Oh no, I was hoping she'd go on without me, but alas.” She gives up and puts the lettuce in the basket, moving onto the next isle, picking up milk before he speaks again. “So, a little bird told me that you were distracted today, missing the Cully, are we?” “Always, you know that. But, no, I’ve put on weight.” “Its understandable, and with all of those sweet things close by... even I would.” He seems to think about something before deciding to come out with it anyway, and she wouldn't expect anything different. “So, when was the last time you and our dear commander were together? It has to be, what... Months, now. How's your vibrator?” A deep red blush seeps onto her cheeks and she hisses at him, “Dorian!” The tips of her ears are warm and she has to grab her phone before it falls from where she'd balanced it. “Trevelyan, you are a married woman. Do you need batteries? I have an abundance.” “ _I,_ am also in the middle of a shop, picking up food.” She thanks the Maker for her hair falling across her face when she looked down to inspect something, hiding her blush from anyone else in her vicinity. “Well, don't get batteries I have too many.” An exasperated puff of air comes from her as she hauls the basket up onto the side of the till, placing her items down. “Is there anything else, oh mighty mage of Skyhold?” “Now that's definitely not me, but Viv _would_ request a title change.” “I dread to think of what to.” “Oh, I'm sure we all have a fair idea. But yes, oh, wait, no. I was asked sweetly by Varric, which, is _completely normal_ , if you would come for a drink when Cullen gets back, he wants to talk about copyright or something. I don't know why you just don't give him your number, I wouldn't be the messenger.” “Hawke.” “Ah.” She smiles at the cashier as she uses one hand to bag the food, “I'll go around and see him tomorrow about it, or if you see him tell him yes, and we'll talk about it more when my _darling_ husband comes home.” “Was that sarcasm? Oh, my are you deprived, Ariette. Anyway, I will go. There's a bull I must ride.” He hangs up before she can sigh at that, but tucks her phone into her bag before she picks up the others, bidding a farewell to the woman and wandering her way back home.

 

Its almost two months later and all of her effort with working out and eating better is showing no results, in actuality its almost like she's gaining _more_ weight, and its frustrating her to the point of unrest – but she can't quite seem to sleep anyway. Josie came back from Orlais with a demanding order a month ago, and they worked non-stop for at least three days before it was done, Sera mumbling about her muscles actually hurting, after that.

 

Leliana has been acting strange around her, recently, asking if she wanted to sit, or bringing her tea when she hadn't asked for it. She's sitting at a table in the pub when a familiar warmth sits beside her and she looks up to the refreshing face of Cullen, his lips curved into a smile and his eyes saying so much more than he ever could aloud. He snakes his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple before clearly noticing the weight she has put on and takes a breath to speak. “Don't. I don't know what it is and I'm not losing it and it's just..” She ends her words with a sigh and leans into him slightly, revelling in the feeling of him being beside her. “I was going to ask if we had a pudding on the way, but I suppose i'll leave that joke for later, hm?” A snort comes from her, and he leans his head on top of hers slightly, letting the quiet murmur of their surroundings fill the space of conversation.

 

They hadn't had time to try for a baby, with the bakery and everything else – they were pretty much swamped with work straight after they had gotten married. She supposed her position as Inquisitor would allow her some time if she had fallen pregnant, but the Inquisition was rarely needed, now. Most went to the King if something was brewing either within Ferelden or with the other countries in Thedas, it was a good process the monarchy had built up since the Inquisition had been reinstated in the dragon age. Now they just watch over the city that has blossomed within the walls and answer to smaller threats in the surrounding areas. Being Inquisitor didn't mean she didn't need an actual job, and so forth the bakery was born. But really, how on earth could she be with child? She supposes the sleeping would be explained, perhaps the need she has to take her husband to bed, but they had been apart for _months_ , who would want anything else than the feel of their lover next to them after all this time. Although, when was the last time she bled?

 

 _Oh_.

 

They're cuddled up together later, Cullen's hand tracing circles on her stomach with an absent smile on his face, their legs tangled together after a night of making love. “So, should I be worried about you gaining weight, or are we expecting?” His voice is soft, mumbled into her hair as he turns his head to speak into her ear. A smile creeps its way onto her face and she's not sure she wants to stop it, even If she could. “Hm. I may have to take a step back from the bakery.” “Oh?” His eyelashes brush against the skin of her cheek as he looks up at her, tickling slightly. “I don't think Josie would have me going into labour while serving customers.” His laugh is a rumble in his chest, strong arms pulling her closer to his chest and a hand ghosting over her to rest on the small bump, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. “Maybe the war room, then.” “Hmm. Hopefully not on the battlements.” “That might happen, actually.” Her eyes move to him at his sober tone, a raised eyebrow earning a light laugh and a kiss to her cheek. “Its a common meeting place for us.” “I was under the impression you'd be watching me intently, actually. So perhaps the war room is more likely. Or your office.” “Maker, no.” She laughs softly and hugs herself closer to him, covering the hand on her bump with hers. Josie is going to cry when she hears about this, or rather, if Leliana hasn't already spilled it all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the modern inquisition is kind of like a thing where the title of inquisitor is passed down? trevelyan is the inquisitor, but its just a title that has been given to her when she succeeded her predecessor. skyhold is completely and utterly a city, now. so cullen is still the commander of the inquisition, but.. yeah.


End file.
